


Animals

by JustanadorbleZerochn



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark!Kaname, Hint!Mpreg, Hurt, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Rimming, Vampires, Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustanadorbleZerochn/pseuds/JustanadorbleZerochn
Summary: "Menyerahlah. Serahkan tubuhmu, pikiranmu, juga hatimu kepadaku. Jadilah milikku seutuhnya, milikku sepenuhnya. Maka sebagai gantinya, akan kuberikan mimpi buruk yang manis.. Zero. Karena akulah pemilikmu, akulah tuanmu, akulah duniamu."





	Animals

 

 

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

 

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

 

_Just like animals_

 

_Animals_

 

_Like animals.._

 

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

 

_I can smell your scent for miles_

 

_Just like animals_

 

_Animals_

 

_Like animals_

  
**~o0o_Just an adorable Zero-chan_o0o~**

**/Sunyi. Kesunyian yang melingkupi malam itu tak seperti yang biasanya. Angin yang berhembus kian menambah suasana mencekam. Sinar pucat bulan purnama bagaikan lampu sorot dalam sebuah panggung drama. Menambah efek kelam di kediaman Kiryuu malam itu.**

**"A-ayah.. i-bu.."**  
**Seorang anak kecil terduduk tak berdaya memandang** _ **scene**_ **di depannya. Tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang tergelatak tanpa nyawa. Kulit pucat hampir membiru, menunjukkan banyaknya darah yang meninggalkan jasad kaku mereka.**

**!**

**Mata anak kecil yang ketakutan itu membulat ketika wanita cantik bersurai putih dengan mata merah terang berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Kimono putih bercorak bunga sakura terkotori oleh darah, darah orang tuanya.**

**"Pergi! Ja-jangan mendekat!" teriakan bercampur tangisan pilu seorang Kiryuu muda yang malang tak mampu memadamkan dendam yang bersemayam di hati wanita cantik itu. Hiou Shizuka, bersumpah membalas pasangan Kiryuu yang telah membunuh kekasihnya. Tapi ternyata, membunuh mereka saja tak membuat puas dirinya. Hingga dengan bengis taring tajamnya mengoyak kasar kulit lembut seorang anak tidak berdosa dipangkuannya/**

Srett!

"Hahh..hahh.." Zero terlonjak dari tidur. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan, nafasnya memburu. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya serta membasahi punggungnya. Kedua tangan mengepal erat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Itu hanya mimpi, kendalikan dirimu Zero." Dengan kasar Zero mengusap wajahnya. Meneguk cepat air di dalam gelas bening yang terletak diatas nakas kecil di samping single-bed miliknya. Sekali lagi ia mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya. Mencoba melenyapkan gambaran mimpi buruk yang berputar seperti kaset rusak dalam pikirannya.

Tap

Zero melangkahkan kakinya dengan agak kaku menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap untuk memulai pekerjaannya sebagai _prefect._ Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang manik _crimson_ yang mengawasinya entah seberapa lama.

 

**~o0o_Just an adorable Zero-chan_o0o~**

 

Kriiett

"AHHH IDOL-SENPAI!"

"KYAAA KAU SEKSI SEKALI _WILD-SENPAI_!"

"Ru-Ruka- _chan_!"

"KURAN- _SENPAI_ TAMPAN SEKALI!"

Zero merasa urat-urat kekesalannya berkedut kencang. _Damn._ Apa mereka tidak lelah begini setiap hari? Berteriak-teriak seperti monyet hutan yang kelaparan hanya karena melihat lintah-lintah sialan berbaris melewati mereka. Zero sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran siswa-siswi _Day Class_. Memang benar _Night_ _Class_ memiliki pesona yang luar biasa, tapi tidak perlu berteriak bisakan?

Sulung Kiryuu kemudian melihat Yuuki yang hampir terjatuh akibat dorongan siswi-siswi _Day Class_ yang ingin lebih dekat dengan idola mereka. Tapi belum sempat menolong gadis mungil itu, Kaname sudah berada disana. Bersikap layaknya pangeran baik hati berkuda putih dari negeri _Happily Ever After._  
"A-ah! Terima kasih Kaname- _senpai!"_ Yuuki membungkukkan tubuhnya sampai 90 derajat dengan warna merah tipis menghiasi pipinya. Sukses membuat _fangirls_ di belakangnya murka, tapi tidak berani menyerang karena pangeran-pangeran mereka masih berada di sana. Zero hanya berdecak kesal dan makin memicingkan matanya. Ohh, andai saja pandangan bisa membunuh, mereka semua sudah belasan kali mengunjungi alam baka sore ini.

Kaname yang tersenyum serta mengelus pelan kepala Yuuki kemudian berjalan ke depan, dan berhenti sejenak di dekat Zero. Dengan senyum palsu dan nada sopan yang mencemooh Kaname menyapa pemuda _silverette._ "Selamat sore Kiryuu." Kiryuu Zero tentu saja membalas dengan dingin, "Hn, cepat enyah dari hadapanku Kuran-senpai." Tak menggubris tatapan menusuk yang dilayangkan sebagian besar murid _Night Class._ "Ahh, kasar sekali. Apa kau baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname mengatakannya dengan pelan, sehingga _Day Class_ tidak mendengarnya.

Deg deg deg

Zero merasa detak jantungnya menggila ketika potongan-potongan memori mimpi buruknya satu jam yang lalu kembali melintasi pikirannya. Susah payah ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Namun Kuran Kaname tak melewatkan bagaiman kedua tangan berlapis kulit pucat itu mengepal kuat, serta sirat ketakukan yang terpancar dari _orbs amethyst_ yang agak menggelap. Ahh.. tentu saja Kaname tak melewatkan itu semua.

Dengan langkah tenang ia berjalan melewati Zero menuju bangunan utama _Cross Academy._ Diikuti oleh _Night Class_ yang lain. Zero dengan sigap berbalik untuk mengusir _Day_ _Class_ yang tersisa. Tidak menghiraukan Hanabusa yang memelototi punggungnya. Giginya berderit ketika otaknya mengulang kalimat Kaname yang dikatakan _pureblood_ itu sebelum menjauh.

/Semoga malammu menyenangkan Kiryuu./

 

**~o0o_Just an adorable Zero-chan_o0o~**

 

Kaname duduk tenang dibangkunya ynag berada di pojok kiri belakang. Mata coklat kemerahan miliknya menatap tanpa minat penjelasan guru di depan sana. Merasa bosan, Kaname pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela yang ada di samping kirinya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihat dua prefect yang sedang beradu mulut.

Kaname menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia kemudian menyeringai tipis melihat Zero yang pergi menjauhi Yuuki. _Orbs_ nya berkilat senang melihat ekspresi tidak nyaman sulung Kiryuu. 'Sepertinya ada yang sedang haus malam ini.'  
.  
.  
.  
Zero berjalan dengan agak tertatih menuju kandang Lily. Kuda putih anti-sosial itu menggeram pelan ketika melihat kondisi tuannya. Lidahnya menjilat kecil pipi Zero ketika pemuda pucat itu merebahkan dirinya dengan agak kasar di atas tumpukan jerami.

'Sial. Jangan lagi.'

Zero memegangi lehernya dengan mata terpejam. Tenggorokkannya terasa panas dan perih. Dadanya sesak dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, memompa darah lebih cepat hingga tubuhnya terasa lemas. Setetes air mata mengalir saat sekuat tenaga Zero menahan tubuhnya agar tidak berdiri dan berlari mencari mangsa. Tidak. Zero tidak ingin membayangkan hal itu, apalagi mengalaminya. Ia sudah cukup tersiksa meminum darah Yuuki, meskipun gadis manis itu memberikannya dengan suka cita. Apalagi jika ia harus mengambil cairan kental berwarna merah itu dengan paksa dari manusia polos yang tak mengetahu apa-apa.

Zero melengkungkan tubuhnya seperti janin yang berada di dalam rahim ibu mereka. Ia memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar. Lily menyentuh ringan punggungnya, menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya pada Zero.

"Kau tidak akan berada dalam situasi ini jika menekan sedikit sikap keras kepalamu, Kiryuu."

Mata Zero langsung terbuka ketika telinganya mendengar suara baritone yang menyapanya tadi sore. Dengan paksa mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengacungkan _Bloody_ _Rose_ ke arah Kaname yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Setiap organ, sel-sel tubuhnya menjerit sakit. Namun, ego Zero tak ingin mengalah. Apalagi ketika manik coklat kemerahan itu memandang rendah kepadanya.

"Apa maumu Kuran?" susah payah Zero mengeluarkan suaranya. Genggamannya pada _Bloody_ _Rose_ makin erat ketika Kaname mendekatinya. Manik Zero melirik sekilas ke arah Lily yang tidak sadarkan diri. Darahnya makin mendidih.

" _Now_ , _now_. Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti itu jika jadi kau." Setiap langkah yang diambil Kaname membuat Zero makin frustasi. "Pergi Kuran!" si perak hampir saja menjerit. Ia hampir tidak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang ini, dan kehadiran _vampire pureblood_ di depannya sama sekali tidak membantu.

'Sakit. Sesak. Haus. Sakit. Darah. Butuh da-'  
Zero menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Ia harus fokus. Fokus! Kaname yang melihat hal ini tentu tidak tinggal diam. Dengan kekuatan telekinetik miliknya, _Bloody Rose_ terlepas dari tangan Zero -terlempar ke sembarang arah di kandang Lily.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan brengse-!"

PLAK

Suara tamparan menggema di kandang kayu itu. Rasa panas dan perih menjalar di pipi Zero. Cetakan tangan terlihat jelas di kulit pucat itu. Zero memandang tidak percaya pada Kaname. "K-Kau!"

Bruk

_Grip_

Tanpa menahan kekuatannya menghempaskan tubuh Zero ke dinding kayu yang berada di seberang mereka, kemudian mencengkram kedua bahu Zero hingga mengeluarkan suara retakan kecil.  
"Aarghh" sekuat mungkin Zero menahan teriakannya. "Jaga mulutmu D." dengan halus tangan kanan Kaname mengelus pipi lembut milik pemuda cantik yang tengah kesakitan di hadapannya. "Ahh, tapi aku akan memaafkanmu dan melupakan sebutan kurang ajarmu untukku jika kau meminta maaf dengan baik."

_Spat_

Zero meludah tepat diwajah Kaname dan memandang pria itu tajam. Sang pureblood membersihkan saliva di wajahnya dengan kekuatan miliknya. Kemudian melepaskan aura miliknya. Membuat _ex-human_ di depannya semakin menderita.  
" _Very well then_ , jika itu yang kau mau."  
Belum sempat Kaname melanjutkan aksinya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yuuki yang memanggil Zero.

"Zero? Dimana kau?" suara langkah kaki Yuuki semakin dekat dengan kandang Lily. Hal itu membuat Zero khawatir. Bagaimana jika Yuuki memergokinya dan Kaname dalam posisi seperti ini? Apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu? Tapi sebelum pikirannya melayang lebih jauh, tiba-tiba kegelapan menguasai dirinya.  
  
  


TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Sudah dipublish lebih dulu di ffn dan wattpad


End file.
